1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cameras, and more particularly to improvements of the program for photographing operations in sequence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional motorized cameras have generally their sequence of operations programmed in such a fashion that after the charging operation for the various portions of the camera and the film winding operation are both completed, a transition to the next shot is allowed to occur. When shooting a continuous series of frames, therefore, the firing rate of frames per second depends on the time necessary to charging and film winding, in particular, on the winding period. Hence, for a high speed motorized shooting, it has been unavoidable to use too many batteries at a time in shortening the winding period. But, because of the use of so many batteries, the camera became bulkier and heavier, thus giving rise to a problem of losing the quickness and easiness of management.